Tabby
Tabby is a Tribal Grappler, a former member of the Twilight Brigade, and Guildmaster of the Paw Brigade. Online Appearance Tabby's avatar is that of a young girl with long red hair. She wears a short skirt, and a very skimpy pink top. Her character is based around the cat girl archetype as she has cat ears, and very tailike ponytail. During combat, she wields a rare set of cat claws that were given to her by Shino. Her wave tattoos are located on her face. Personality Tabby has a fairly hyper personality. She seems to enjoy her catgirl appearance and frequently uses cat noises to express emotion. She spends a lot of her time pestering others until she gets a response; generally Haseo, Nazorunty, or her mentor Sakisaka. Despite the sometimes cold reactions she gets, she seems to have an unending supply of optimism, and is almost always in a cheerful mood. Even when she's in a bad mood she tries to disguise it by pretending to be cheerful, an act that Haseo and Sakisaka usually fall for. Offline Basic Info In the real world Tabby is a 16 year old schoolgirl named Moe Kubo. She has a bad relationship with the rest of her family, especially her older sister who she has to compete with for attention. History .hack//Roots Tabby was found by Shino while she was still a newbie. Shino took it upon herself to teach Tabby about the basics of the game, and eventually invited her into the Twilight Brigade, making her the first new member in awhile. There Tabby was introduced to Sakisaka, who became the member in charge of her well being as well as Haseo, who joined shortly after her. Tabby became interested in both Haseo, and Shino but found it difficult to find out much about either of them. When the Twilight Brigade fought against TaN in one of the Lost Grounds, Tabby was the only one who actually enjoyed the aftermath, basking in the fame and notoriety that her Guild had. Her happiness soon faded when the Twilight Brigade was disbanded, due to the sudden disappearance of its leader Ovan. Realizing that neither Haseo nor Shino were interested in getting close to her, Tabby latched onto Sakisaka, and together they formed the Paw Brigade. But even this didn't last as he decided to quit the game along with some of his real life friends. Her loneliness only increased after Shino was defeated by Tri-Edge and turned into a Lost One. This event made Haseo even more distant to her. Looking for her place in the game, Tabby was eventually introduced to the player Kuhn whose attitude seems to have rubbed off on Tabby. Through Kuhn she was able to befriend some newbies named Cashmere and Wool, who began looking to her as a sort of big sister. After some encouraging by Phyllo and a new friend named Seisaku, Tabby decided that her purpose in the game was to help Haseo. However, she had no idea how to help him, and Haseo shrugged off all her attempts to get close to him, making her more depressed then ever. Hideyo eventually drove Seisaku away from Tabby after their guild was killed in an attempt to help Haseo fight off a group of PKers organized by Bordeaux. Tabby wandered in depression, until she met Saburou, who tried to cheer her up. The conversation led to Haseo and Tabby told Saburou that he was a good person at heart. Saburou refused to believe this, so Tabby told her about Shino. Tabby said that Haseo was only trying to help Shino, but the conversation suddenly turned against her, when Saburou asked what Tabby was doing for Shino herself. Distressed, Tabby ran off to seek advice from Phyllo, who said that Haseo was no longer willing to listen to him and that she was probably the only one who could bring him back. Taking his advice to heart she decided that it was time she started acting on her own as well. Rejecting Seisaku's offer to start a relationship she finally met with Haseo who had recently been sent back to level one by Tri-Edge's data drain. His ego deflated, he told Tabby about Phyllo's death. She tells him that he really is the only one who can save Shino. Haseo implies that he is not the only one. Realizing that Haseo was trying to fix things inside of the game, Tabby told Haseo that she was going to enroll in nursing school so that she could find a cure for Shino on the outside. Haseo told her that by the time she finished school he'd have already rescued Shino, but that she should do what she wanted. Having gained Haseo's support Tabby proceeded to quit the game, eager to start proving herself in the real world. .hack//G.U. Games Tabby returns to The World in .hack//G.U. Vol. 3. Trivia *Tabby's Japanese VA Megumi Toyoguchi also does the voices of Mimiru from SIGN and Sakubo from Rebirth. category: Tribal Grapplers category: Roots Characters